My Twisted FairyTale
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: She was a Princess and he was a Monster. A small one-shot. AU.


**My Twisted FairyTail**

_I, **GreenFantasy**, do not own anything in the The Legend of Zelda. I simply created this little one-shot for Legend of Zelda (mostly DL/Z) Fans to read._

_Enjoy._

* * *

She was a princess.

And he was a monster.

Through he looked almost human in appearances. With red eyes that can at times hold her own lavender eyes. Gray skin. Black hair. It wouldn't surprise her if he could grow wings on his back. But then again she never felt them if he did had wings.

It was _so_ wrong, yet she continued seeing him every night. He would just appeared magically inside her room and get on her bed. Making his way toward her. Their lips touching. But it would be a rough kiss from him.

_So wrong. _

She loved it when he would grab her waist, push her down on her mattress, and move his rough hands to her sides, exploring her body despite her night grown blocking his fingers from really touching her skin. Her warm hands, in turn, would move in a slow motion in his chest to his cheeks— feeling the coldness radiating out of him. Then she will grab a fist full of his hair.

Come the next morning and he would be gone. Princess Zelda, however, didn't mind it at all.

Always during the day, she would question herself why she was doing this? Why was she always seeing him at night? And always she would lie to herself or tell herself that she will call it off with him tonight.

She used to love reading fairy tales when she was young. Oh, how she loved sighing happily in knowing the princess got her knight or prince at the end, living happily ever after. How naïve she was back then!

Why was she in love with a monster? How did this came to be? A princess wasn't supposed to love a monster. There was no fairy tale about it.

The princess jumped off her bed and started to pace around her room. Next thing she knew it was sunset and she was back on her bed, staring up at her white ceiling. Her heart did an uncomfortable flip. She wanted to meet him again, but she knew that this game of love or fairy tail couldn't last forever.

At night he never came. Princess Zelda grew confused on this. Did something happen to him? Did he forget all about me? She went to sleep two hours before the sun rose.

Three nights passed in a blur and still the 'monster' hasn't visit her, the Princess. During lunch time she played with her food with a small frown on her face. Three nights. Three nights! How could he do this to me? She mentally cried out in her thoughts.

She only learned the hard way that a knight, called Link, had defeated his 'shadow' in a battle. The messenger didn't see her shocked reaction on such a news and left. Her father, the King, was proud on this 'knight' and wanted a celebration to happen for the knight on the instinct. Her stomach dropped and her heart went to her throat. The lunch in front of her didn't look so good anymore.

When he arrived to meet a crowd of happy people— expect for her— he had a red hair woman with him. She stared at him only. So different. Tan skin, blue eyes, blonde hair, and a fine body stucture he had. Just by looking at him Zelda just wanted to pounce on him, demanding on knowing why he killed her love. Her monster.

Expect she stayed in her place, beside her father's side. The couple continued forward. It was only when Zelda saw the knight speaking to the red-head that she looked at the young woman that looked almost to be her age. The woman looked to be shy, blushing in embarrassment, getting closer to the knight. The princess rose a slight eyebrow on her.

So did her monster had a different taste in women than the knight?

To pass the little time, Princess Zelda tried to remember the style the fairy tales would take. A Princess is kidnapped, a Knight sets off in an adventure to rescue her, the Knight kills a monster that was guarding the princess, princess and knight fall in love, and they both ride into sunset happily married.

She released a bittersweet smile. A handsome knight kills her monster and happens to have a lover already. Just leaving the Princess a heartache at the end.

The King give him a handsome reward at the end of his long speech. Zelda, being a princess, give him a traditonal kiss on the cheek and smile. She was surprised that she didn't pounce on him, not even once as she stood on her tipping-toes to deliever that small kiss. So taller than her. Just like her monster.

It seemed forever, but finally everyone left the Castle Grounds. Even the knight and his lover. Good, she thought angrily, I don't want to see him again. When she went to her room she broke down. Pouring her tears onto her clutched pillow. Crying her anger, her confusion, and her sorrow out. A few goods punches onto her pillow here and there once in a while to help her feel better.

~1-1~

A thick book laid open on Princess Zelda's desk. There laid no words on its clean, smooth yellow pages. Dipping her feathery pen in a black ink she started to write a title: **_My Twisted FairyTale_**.

She'll write a tale that is _so_ opposite than a fairy tale. A tale that is so dark yet so amazing to read that no one would want to put down. Yes, a tale for everyone to read!

The moonlight sneaked in through her window. Her lips twitched. Could it be? Could it really be? Behind her she had felt a dark presence. Yes, yes it is!

It's him.

"Would you like to hear my story, Dark Link?" she whispered.

* * *

My thanks to The Legend of Derpy. :)

Review if you want or not.

~GreenFantasy64


End file.
